


Orgullo

by Nuraicha



Category: Muse
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Not Beta Read, The 2nd Law Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew se siente orgulloso de lo que tiene y lo que siente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgullo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hacía mucho que no escribía un fic en español! Espero que os guste.

Cualquier persona perdería la cuenta del total de manos que había sacudido, estrujado, acariciado, tocado o mantenido algún tipo de breve contacto físico con ellas. En ese momento del concierto Matthew se sentía como si estuviera flotando en un mar lleno de electricidad, rodeado por olas consistentes en cuerpos sudorosos y emocionados que se movían al ritmo de las canciones que él mismo había compuesto. Estaba muy alegre de haber tomado esta decisión, de por fin conectar a un nivel más personal con el público al que tanto debían, aunque solo fuera durante algunas milésimas de segundo. Se merecían ver como él correspondía su pasión, no solo mediante las entrevistas o la música. Además, ¿qué clase de estrella de rock sería si no le gustara que la gente le prestara atención?

 

Por otra parte, esta era la mejor manera de estar lejos de Dominic durante las canciones más lentas y románticas. El segundo escenario podía parecer grande pero, una vez que estabas ahí arriba, era difícil resistir la tentación de no estar todo el rato detrás de él, admirando ese magnífico culo esculpido por los dioses y azotarlo como se merecía. Ya había recibido varias llamadas de atención por esa vez que lo hizo durante _Guiding Light_ unos cuantos conciertos antes.

 

Joder pero, ¿cómo resistirse? Una parte de él quería gritarlo al mundo, decir todo lo alto y claro que pudiera que sí, Dominic era suyo y le podía hacer lo que quisiera sobre el escenario, con tal de mantener los pantalones en su sitio. Aún le dolía el culo al recordar la patada de Christopher esa vez que les pilló en un camerino, dedicados a todo menos a una tranquila charla relajada antes del concierto. Bueno, en opinión de Matthew y Dominic, lo que estaban haciendo _sí_ que era un buen método para calmar los nervios, pero Christopher evidentemente no estaba de acuerdo.

 

Además, justamente hoy, hacía un año que Matthew lo había tirado todo por la borda y había admitido sus sentimientos. No es que fuera una gran sorpresa para ninguno de los dos, ya que llevaban años teniendo sexo habitualmente y era evidente que lo que había entre ellos era más profundo que pura atracción física. Sin embargo, siempre habían intentando mantener la fachada de heterosexualidad, saliendo con mujeres por doquier, como hacía Dominic, o bien intentando construir una familia, como había intentado Matthew con Gaia. Nada había dado resultado y, cuando finalmente su breve idilio con Kate hubo terminado, no quiso negarse más quién era la persona que realmente amaba.

 

Solo lo sabían los amigos más cercanos y sus familias, incluso intentaban mantenerlo más o menos oculto a su equipo durante los conciertos y que no se les viera manifestando demasiado afecto en público. Esa no era la parte que más molestaba a Matthew, porque le gustaba la emoción de escaparse de su camerino para meterse en el de Dominic o viceversa, si no el hecho de esconder su relación. Eso era de cobardes y negar lo que sentía le parecía algo vergonzoso, si es que quería forjar una relación seria con Dominic. No es que buscara la atención de los _paparazzi_ o aparecer en revistas de cotilleo, era más una cuestión de rebeldía, de reivindicación, un desafío al mundo.

 

Matthew Bellamy siempre conseguía lo que quería. Matthew Bellamy no se avergonzaba de lo que sentía, fuera por un hombre o por una mujer. Matthew Bellamy no se callaba, y se había obligado a hacerlo durante todo un año.

 

Y esa noche, se dio cuenta de que no podía, ni quería, hacerlo más.

 

Quería enseñar al mundo lo feliz que era. Quería probar que el amor nunca venía de la forma más convencional, ni racional. Que querer a un hombre como Dominic era la decisión más sensata que había tomado en su vida.

 

Se encaminó hacia el escenario mucho antes de lo que estaba preparado. Algunos fans gritaron, desilusionados porque les hubiera dejado de lado y su turno de contacto físico nunca llegara. Manos intentaron sujetarle o se alzaron ante él, deseosas de su tacto. Un fan intentó darle una bandera del país donde estaban, pero Matthew no alcanzó a cogerla y la tela se deslizó como agua hasta el suelo; ya la recogería alguien y se la daría. Los miembros del equipo de seguridad le miraban desconcertados, protegiendo su impetuoso avance y siguiéndole el paso sin cuestionarlo.

 

Cuando subió las escaleras, observó como Dominic y Christopher le dirigían miradas extrañadas por un segundo, antes de volver a mirar al frente y concentrarse en tocar. Matthew se sonrió, sabiendo que sus amigos no comprendían qué estaba haciendo pero que no iban a dudar ni por un solo instante de su razonamiento. Tampoco es que fueran a conseguir nada si lo hacían. Sabían que Matthew, simplemente, no cambiaba de parecer así como así.

 

Muchas fans gritaron, extasiadas, cuando Matthew se arrodilló enfrente de la batería de Dominic. Los ojos de este casi salieron de sus órbitas, debido a su sorpresa cuando vio a Matthew, a sus pies con las piernas demasiado abiertas como para que fuera considerado decente, cantarle (a él, solo a él) la estrofa que decía:

_Please me, show me how is done_

_Trust me, you’re the one_

 

Matthew continuó cantando la siguiente estrofa, alzándose de nuevo y encaminándose, decisivo, a donde estaba Dominic, que lo miraba sin comprender. Por si fuera poco, Matthew se situó a su lado y pasó una mano por encima de sus hombros, pegando su cuerpo al suyo todo lo que le fue posible, mientras se desgarraba la voz en la canción, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 

La última frase la pronunció con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Dominic apenas tuvo tiempo de completar los últimos tonos de la canción cuando Matthew, inesperadamente, le tocó la nuca y le obligó a mirarle.

 

Lo que vio en sus ojos fue el cielo.

 

Cuando Matthew finalmente depositó sus labios sobre los suyos, besándolos con ternura y llenando su cuerpo de promesas de un futuro para ellos dos, sin tener que esconderse jamás, Dominic perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio y se fundió en un apasionado abrazo con él.

 

El rugido de la multitud, el sonido de miles de cámaras a su alrededor, la exclamación de sorpresa de Christopher… Nada importaba en ese momento, porque Matthew y él estaban juntos. Y juntos eran invencibles.


End file.
